


Only A Matter Of Time

by SamuelSadi



Category: Gravity_Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: Dipper tired of trying to bridge the gap with Wendy. Decides age is the only difference... When he finds a watch that takes him back in time he decides to prove it.





	Only A Matter Of Time

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

It was just another day in Gravity Falls, or at least that was how Dipper saw it. Another day of the same old usual stuff. 

Mabel, dressed in another of her hand-knitted sweaters, that seemed way too hot to be wearing even in the winter, much less during the summer. Though he had to admit that his sister had gotten very good at knitting them. All of her sweaters were different in design. Today's held a picture of a kitten swatting at a ball of yarn. Her hair, chestnut in color, like his own, fell down to the back of her knees, not like his own, and was held back with a pink hairband that matched her skirt. And of course, she was doing things that Mabel excelled at. Which mainly consisted of running around, touching just about anything she could. Stalking any of the younger male customers that came into the gift shop, or scavenging anything she found useful for her craft projects. All in all, a simple explanation, but typical. 

Soos. The older and heavier set handy-man. Was on vacation... well if you could consider Dipper and Mabel's great uncle, or 'Grunkle' Stan sending Soos to Canada to pick up more gimmicks for the shack, a vacation. He would be gone for at least another week. While he seemed simple, and dimwitted, the man was caring, and easy to get along with. Dipper had a lot of fun with Soos.

Which left two others, the aforementioned 'Grunkle', Stan Pines. Stan was a gruff old man that seemed to be attached to his black suit and red fez... when he wasn't lounging around in a t-shirt and his boxers, watching TV. But... Stan was only really interested in one thing, which wasn't entertaining his great niece or nephew. Nope. What he cared about was money, and how to get it away from the tourists, or 'suckers' as he would put it, that came to the Shack. And unless you counted the pet pig, Waddles... that left only one person in the Shack, and really the only one that he was interested in at the moment.

There she is, he thought to himself as he entered the gift shop. 

Dipper had instantly developed a crush on the redhead that was currently sitting behind the counter his first day in Gravity Falls. The stool she sat on, currently only on two of it's legs, as it was leaned back against the wall, the teens long legs up on the counter. From the first moment he saw this redheaded female, she... just seemed to have captivated him. He didn't know what it was. She made him nervous, made him forget how to even speak right!

Currently, she wore her usual work attire. A green and black flannel shirt, that was currently tied around her waist, a black tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Like him, she wore a hat most of the time, he couldn't remember the name of the hat, but had flaps on it's side. The only other thing that he knew about that hat, was that it covered the red hair that he loved so much. He watched her turn a page of the magazine that she was reading. That was typical Wendy. She did just enough to keep her job at the Shack, though nothing more.

On more than one occasion he had tried to strike up a conversation with the redheaded teen of his dreams, but she never seemed to see him as anything more than just a kid. Nothing more than her bosses great nephew. Sure, she hung around him, and his sister Mabel... but he was sure she only did it, because she had younger brothers, and maybe she just saw them like siblings. Then again... Wendy was a sixteen year old girl. Dipper? He was just a twelve year old boy. Four years difference was one of the only things keeping him from her. Even if it was one of the only things, a four year age gap... that was a pretty big obstacle. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to bridge the gap.

He passed by Wendy, and continued out the front door. He didn't have anything to do at the Shack today. And he had already embarrassed himself once today trying to talk to Wendy... so he walked out of the Shack, and off the porch of the house, which had been converted into a tourist trap, however many years ago. 

He passed a greasy looking gothic teen on his way out, dressed in all black, who pushed him as he walked by, calling back a snide remark. Robbie. Just a useless waste of space, if you asked Dipper. But there was no need to say anything back, only to end up embarrassing himself in front of Wendy, yet again. 

Wendy had broken up with Robbie and was set against being with him again, so he didn't have to worry about anything... that and of course. Gruncle Stan didn't like him, unless he was going to buy something... and then... the 'like' faded after whatever he bought was paid for.

With that thought in mind, Dipper took a familiar path into the woods, to a place that he had found while hanging posters for his great uncle, on his first day to Gravity Falls, at the beginning of this summer. He passed the metallic tree that held a device that had revealed a red cloth bound journal with a golden six fingered hand, and a black three on it's palm. The book itself had helped him many times this summer. He didn't need to come back here for the book, he always had that with him, so he continued on past the tree. But, there was a spot close to the tree that he had found that he visited almost daily.

He sighed out in relief as he his spot came into view, after he pushed though weeping willows. A small pond, with lily-pads floating on the water. A fallen tree close to the edge of the water that he could sit on and just stare out at the water. Or if he just wanted quiet time to just sit there and read the journal. The willow trees kept the spot hidden from view, he had only found it by chance one day. He had never even brought his sister here. No one had ever found this little piece of seclusion, that he came to for quiet. Either that, or no one bothered to come looking for him. Didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he was able to be alone with his own thoughts. That he had his own time to try to figure things out.

He pulled out the journal and flipped though the pages. He was looking for something, anything, that could help him bridge the gap between him and the older redhead. To date... he had found very interesting things. Very interesting. Crystals that could make anything, animate or inanimate grow or shrink, depending which side light enters. Gnomes, Merpeople, Man-o-taurs, and many other creatures that Dipper had, and hadn't seen before.

Experiments that were either made, or found by the mysterious author of the journals. Like the copy machine that could copy anything, including living people. A carpet that could exchange minds of people on it through static electricity, There were also a couple of chapters about vampires, were-wolves, ghosts, and even a coven or two of witches in the town. All of which would normally interest the boy, but right now... he was on a mission.

None of this was helping him with what he really wanted. He flipped back through the pages of inventions that had been cataloged. He, of course, skipped over the ones he already knew about. 

“Lets see,” He looked at the page, “A hat that causes people to act stupid, and believe they are intelligent. No. Glasses that makes the wearer smarter. Neat... but no. A compass that allows it's holder to go anywhere, instantly. Maybe later... but no.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes, “This is stupid! Wendy will never like me, no matter what I do.” He started to close the book, when a hand drawn picture caught his attention, “Hmm...” He read the hand written description under the drawing, “A pocket watch that allows time travel... Interesting.”

This could be it! He thought to himself, he wouldn't have to try to bridge a gap... if the gap didn't exist in the first place. He continued to read, 'This pocket watch, while harmless in nature, could result in history being altered, and must only be used when/if it's needed.' Dipper continued, 'I've decided to hide the watch in the same place that I plan to hide this journal, in hopes that if 'he' ever finds the other two, I, or whoever had taken up my work, can go back in time and change it.' It continued about how to use the machine, inside the metal tree, that Dipper had found, to find the watch,

Dipper, not wanting to waste any time... which obvious would no longer be a concern, if time travel was at his fingertips. But he made his way back to the tree, opened the door to it, and pressed the buttons and flipped the switches in the order the book explained. After pressing the last button, part of the 'ceiling' of the compartment popped open and a very old looking pocket watch fell out. Dipper barely managed to catch it, before it hit the ground.

“Whoa...” He sighed in relief, “Don't even want to know what would happen if this thing broke.”

He read the booking hoping to find directions, or at least an explanation of how the watch worked, however the book didn't have any details about how the watch worked. The watch itself though. The face was different from a regular watch. Instead of twelve numbers, it only had ten, '1-10' which the longest hand could be set to. In a circle, under the numbers were 'Sec', 'Min', 'Hrs', 'Days', 'Mth', then 'Yrs'. The middle hand would point to these. Then the last, inner circle, only consisted of two words, 'Past', 'Future'.

“Seems pretty self explanatory to me” Dipper said as he pocketed the watch and made his way back to the Shack. His mind racing with ideas... planning on what he should bring with him. He didn't even need to think about if he was going back... the moment he found the page, then the watch... he KNEW he was going to go back in time. So now... all he had to do was figure out what was going.

He snuck through the back door, as to not be slowed down by anyone. Now that he knew what he was going to do, he just needed to figure out when he should do it, and again, plan what he should take. The first couple of times, he would return back here, but if he planned to stay there, he needed a plan. He shook his head, he could figure that out another time, he thought. Right now, he should test it out.

Dipper pulled out the watch, and set it carefully to the beginning of summer, four years in the past. “Here goes nothing.” He said to himself as he pushed the button on the top of the watch.

His and Mabel's room around him began to blur and became fuzzy, he felt as if the ground disappeared from beneath his feet... as if everything vanished around him. His stomach churned and he felt as if he was going to become sick. Then suddenly something was under his knees. He fell forward. But everything went black before he hit, whatever had appeared under him.

AVAVA

When he opened his eyes, he was in his and Mabel's room. Great, he thought, nothing happened. He was about to call for his twin, when he noticed that their beds were no longer in the room, nor were any of their belongings. Well, that was... different.

He slowly crept down the stairs and saw Soos, who didn't look much different, but it only had been four years. He waited for the larger male to leave, before continuing down the stairs. He snuck past Stan, he didn't need either him or Soos seeing him, and then having to explain in the future... when he himself wouldn't know about any of it yet... just seemed like something he should avoid. Once he made his way out, with a group of tourists, he leaned against a tree.

“Next time,” he sighed, hoping that his heart would calm down soon, “I'll do it out here. Should have done that, at the beginning.”

AVAVA

Dipper walked around the town. Nothing really seemed to be different. Same people, same stores. Then again, like Soos... four years wasn't a very long time. That, and Gravity Falls didn't seem to be the kind of town that just changed swiftly, anyways.

He had spent the better part of an hour looking for the redhead of his dreams, only to end up in front of Greasy's Dinner. He knew where she lived, but he thought that it would be weird for him to just show up at her house, without her knowing him, and to ask for her. So he elected to go into the dinner to grab lunch before he continued his search. He sat down in one of the booths and waited for the waitress to come over. The waitress was a lady called Lazy Susan, he assumed she was called that due to her lazy eye. She seemed to be weird, but kind and harmless. He had always been comfortable around the lady.

“What can I getcha?” Susan asked once she finally made it over to the table, after taking, or bringing out orders for those who had already been there.

“A burger, fries, and a soda. If it's not too much trouble.” Dipper asked politely.

“Well, aren't you a polite boy? Burger and fries coming up.” She left to drop off his order, and he assumed to get any that were filled to take them out to the tables, leaving him sitting in the booth alone.

Right about then, he wished that he had brought Mabel with him, at least he wouldn't be bored waiting for his food. He pulled out his game system and started to play it. He had been almost completely wrapped up in the game, when he heard a voice... and not just any voice. This was a voice he would recognize from anywhere. Even now that it sounded a bit different, he still knew who it belonged to.

“ROBBIE! Give it back!” Dipper got up, though no one else did. It seemed that it happened often enough, that they hardly paid attention to the commotion outside anymore.

When Dipper stepped out of the dinner he saw her. Her red hair shining in the sunlight. There was Wendy. Then there was a little blonde boy, who was holding, and taunting Wendy with money. Money that Dipper assumed belonged to Wendy.

“Why don't you just give her back her money?” Dipper asked stepping closer to the two.

“Why don't you mind your own business, I'll do what I want.” The blonde glared at him. Wendy just looked at Dipper with tears in her eyes. “Who are you anyways?”

“Robbie, just give it back!” Wendy yelled at Robbie. This was Robbie? HA! Robbie dyed his hair. Dipper knew there was something off about him.

Robbie took off running, taking Wendy's money with him. Wendy just looked after the boy, tears in her eyes, that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. She was just as beautiful now, as she would be in a few years, if you didn't count the tears. She wore a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt. He assumed, she hadn't found her hat just yet.

“Forget about him,” Dipper moved close to Wendy, who just looked at him “I guess he took your money.” She nodded, “Money for your lunch I assume.” Another nod, then a look back in the direction that the boy had run off with her money. “Well, lets go inside, I'll buy you lunch today.”

She looked at him as if he were a strange creature. He had forgotten that people in this town were rarely generous, and usually always looking for an angle on one another. “Why would you do that?” She asked after a moment of studying him. Wendy had been about the only generous person that he had met in the town.

“Well... because. You're hungry. I'm hungry. And I don't like eating alone. Since he ran off with your money, this seems to be the best way to fix all the issues... well all the issues that I can fix, anyways.” He held out his hand to Wendy, after a moment of just staring at his hand, she did take it. “Plus... I think it just might be my lucky day. He upsets you, and I end up eating lunch with the cutest girl I've ever met.”

When she blushed, Dipper couldn't help but think it was cute. Older Wendy was cute too, but she didn't blush... at least not around him. He lead her into the diner, then towards the booth he had been sitting in. Susan was staring at the spot that he had been sitting in

“Ooohh, I thought you had left,” she set the plate that held his lunch on it, on the table. Dipper sat down, and had expected Wendy to sit across from him, however she sat next to him in the booth, not something that he was going to complain about. Susan turned her attention to his redheaded companion. “Ooohh Wendy, is this your boyfriend?”

“N-No, I just met...” She looked over at Dipper, looking a little embarrassed, “I don't know your name.” Dipper thought about it. He didn't want to lie to her, but what if she remembers him in the future. Time travel... he didn't know what to think about it. He opted to go with the truth, and figure out something later on,

“I'm, uh... my name's Dipper.” He smiled hesitantly, expecting a joke, or at least a laugh. That usually comes after he told someone new his name. 

“I just met Dipper, Robbie took my money... again. So, Dipper offered to buy my lunch.” Wendy smiled shyly. Shyness, not a side of Wendy he was familiar with, but a side that he found cute.

“Him again?” Susan's good eye narrowed a bit, “That little Robbie boy is bad news. His family only just moved in a few months ago, and he's already starting all kinds of trouble.”

Wendy ordered the same as what Dipper had, at least she still had the same eating habits as older Wendy did. He thought it was dumb how some girls just picked at food. 

“So you're Wendy,” She nodded after he asked. Not that he needed to know, but since he wasn't supposed to know who she was... seemed better to ask. “That's a pretty name.”

“Thanks... Dipper is a...” She looked down to the table and didn't look up, it seemed like she was trying to think of something to say, that didn't sound mean.

“It's an odd name, a nickname I got because of a birthmark, and it stuck.” She looked up at him, the same curiosity in those green eyes, that had been them when she was older and he mentioned his birthmark. She wanted to know, and he was nervous about showing her a second time, years before the first. He couldn't make her wait forever, and it wasn't like he hadn't already showed her. He pushed up his hair revealing the 'Big Dipper' birthmark on his forehead. Wendy's eyes lit up with laughter when she saw it.

“Well... that's... interesting.” She said, barely controlling the laughter that he knew was screaming to get out. Dipper was sure that she was only controlling it because he was buying her lunch. 

This more polite Wendy was odd, yet refreshing. He wondered what made her change, or if it was just a teenage thing. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts as Wendy's food was brought out, and they started to eat their lunch, with little small talk here and there.

“Is there anything else that you wanted?” After their lunch was finished, and resting happily in their bellies.

“No... I don't think...” She started.

“I think that Susan just took a pie out of the oven...” Dipper said before she could finish. The look in Wendy's eyes said more than her mouth could.

 

AVAVA

During the hour that they had sat there talking, and eating. Dipper had learned a lot more about Wendy then he ever though he'd learn. It was nice, and she was much easier to talk to.

“You're a lot easier to talk to...” he barely caught himself before saying 'younger', “than other girls.”

Wendy smiled sweetly, “You are easy to talk to too, and it's kinda like you know what I like, and don't like... for the most part.” She smiled wider. “Just makes it so much easier.” Susan brought the bill, and Dipper got up and followed her to the register.

There hadn't been much difference between now, and when he was from. Four years... nothing hardly changed in Gravity Falls but the ages of people. He pulled out the money, and paid, telling Susan to keep the change. Normally he wouldn't, but the change would more than cover the tip he forgot to put on the table.

Lucky I still have the money that mom and dad sent with me, he though to himself. 

“So... Dipper,” Wendy was standing next to him, “Um, did your family move here?” She looked hopeful that someone that was kind to her, wouldn't be leaving soon.

“I'm... visiting,” she frowned looking down to the floor between them, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, “Don't worry, I can come and visit... whenever I want.”

“Really!?” Whenever you want? Do you live close?” she put her hand, on his hand, that was currently still on her shoulder, which made Dipper's heart race, and he just nodded, wanting to spend more time with Wendy, but he couldn't suggest a place they could go, not if he wasn't supposed to know the area.

“Yeah... whenever I want, and you're a good reason to keep visiting.” That comment won another cute blush from Wendy, but she did take her hand off his, so he was mildly conflicted. “So, Wendy. Is there anything else to do around here?”

“Well there is... uh... There isn't really much to do around here.”Wendy looked around, Dipper wondered if maybe she was looking for something to do. “There is the movie theater. But The movies they show here are so lame.” She seemed to think a bit more. “The Park, but Robbie is usually there, and I don't want to see him. The pool! Oh, wait, it doesn't open until next week.” 

Dipper listened to the options, remembering that there really wasn't much to do in this town. Seems that there never really seemed to be anything to do here, other than the occasional Mystery. And by 'occasional' he meant on a daily basis.

“Um...” Wendy rubbed the back oh her neck when in thought or confused, just as she did when she was older. Would be older? That was still confusing to him. “Oh! There is the arcade, I haven't been there for a while. Maybe there are new games.”

“I like arcades.” He smiled, couldn't help but smile. Then even though he knew it would be there, he pretended that he didn't know, or else she'd wonder how he knew, “Is there a Fight Fighter's machine there?

“That's my favorite game,” she said excitedly as her eyes lit up. Then she almost drug him there, as if he wasn't excited to go. “C'mon, I'll finally have a partner to play with.”

“Hey, Wendy.” The guy at the counter called as they walked in. Obviously Wendy was a regular. Then again, he already knew that. “Haven't seen you here in a while. Who's your new friend?”

“This is Dipper, he's visiting.” Wendy said a big smile on her face, still dragging him towards the games, more so to the Fight Fighter's machine. This forceful side of Wendy, was something that he could associate with the Wendy from his time. And was still one of the things that he loved about her.

VAVAV

Either Wendy had gone easy on him when she was older, or she was out of practice. This Wendy, on the other hand, showed no mercy in winning fifteens games in a row. The only Mercy the redhead seemed to give, was switching games. In which she destroyed him in as well. Though, as the day continued, he started to notice Wendy's mood was becoming sadder, and less light. 

“What's the matter, Wendy?” He asked concerned for her feelings. Was she worried that he would grow tired of losing? And just leave? Given her situation with the others at the moment, he could understand why she would think that.

“Because,” she shrugged halfheartedly, “the later it gets, the sooner you'll leave. I'm finally having fun, after so long. I don't have friends, not since Robbie showed up. I just don't want to be all alone again.” She sat down on the floor with her back against the machine, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“It'll be alright.” Dipper said as he sat down beside her. He reached out taking one of her hands in his. Hoping that she wouldn't get upset. “I'll come back tomorrow, I promise.” Dipper knew what it was like ot not have many friends in Gravity Falls. Honestly, without his twin sister, he didn't think he'd have anyone. Not anyone that actually paid attention to him anyways, “And, every day for the rest of the Summer. Nothing's going to keep me from coming to see you Wendy.”

“Me?” She asked, obviously flattered, though still suspicious. Obviously, at this point in her life, she didn't trust too many people, outside her family. Something, Dipper was sure, was Robbie's doing. “What's so special about me?”

“Well, uh... You're a nice girl. You always have interesting things to say. We like the same games, even if you beat me at all of them. You listen, actually listen. And... y'know. You're very pretty.” Dipper blushed, along with Wendy. Both clearly embarrassed. Him for confessing his feelings, and her for having been complimented. Dipper stood, and reached out his hand to help her up, which she took allowing him to help pull her to her feet. 

“T-Thank you, Dipper. No one's called me pretty before. Not anyone outside my family, anyways.” Her cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson, before turning her head away from him, maybe in hopes to hide the blush. “And... uh... you're cute too.”

S-So, you want me to, uh, walk you home?” She froened at his words, maybe sad that the day was coming to an end, so soon. “Y'know, so... I'll know where to find you tomorrow.” Wendy's face lit up as she lead dipper towards her home. A home that he knew where she lived, though he couldn't say that. 

As they passed the diner, Wendy's hand tightened on his, he looked up at her face and saw that she looked scared. He looked around for what could be troubling her, then noticed who she was staring at. Robbie was walking right towards them, with that same cocky kind of walk he would continue to use as he got older. 

“Wendy,” Robbie said, as he completely ignored the fact that Dipper was there, and holding Wendy's hand. “I wanted to say that I was sorry, and stupid... I wanted to know, if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow.” 

“No, I have plans with Dipper.” Wendy said, standing up straight, though still holding Dipper's hand tight. “So, just leave me alone.  
Robbie blared at Dipper, as if he had said something, though Dipper hadn't. It was odd to see Robbie as a blonde, and a little comical. Odd to see him without the black makeup, and clothing that he normally wore. The Robbie took a step towards Dipper, something the older Robbie would do to be intimidating. Though, now that they were the same height, Dipper didn't see it as intimidating. Though, even with older Robbie, he never backed down, so this time he didn't plan to either. He remembered that Wendy didn't like fighting, but he wouldn't back down.

“Fine!” Robbie shouted. “Don't expect me to come looking for you again!”

Once Robbie had left around the corner of a building, Wendy let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you two were going to fight.”

“Well,” Dipper thought about what he was going to say. While remembering that Wendy didn't like fighting, that it made her sad to see people fight. “I don't like to fight. It just makes some people sad. And someone always ends up hurt.” The smile that he got was very rewarding.

AVAVA

Wendy lead Dipper down a dirt road. One that he was all to familiar with. After movie nights at her house, even though it was more of like something she did out of pity, than out of affection for him. And various other occasions. He allowed himself to be lead, not that he was complaining about her hand holding his. Not long after starting down the road, before a large cabin came into view, and three little red-headed boys were running around the yard playing. Had been playing until they noticed Wendy leading him to the house. It didn't take long before they darted to the two, 

“Who's your friend?” ,“Is this your boooyfrrriiiend?” ,“Where have you been?” All three voices blended together, as they all spoke, until Wendy glared at them, which caused them all to run back to the house.

“Sorry, those are my brothers, they are going to be visiting relatives with my dad this summer. They'll be leaving tomorrow. I wish they were already gone,” She whispered the last part, and maybe she didn't think that Dipper could hear her, since she didn't want to be embarrassed by them. He knew the embarrassment siblings could inflict. 

Then a red-haired woman came out of the house, she looked just like an older version of Wendy from his time. Even had the same green eyes.

'This must be Wendy's mom,' Dipper thought to himself.

“Who is this, Sweetie?” she asked as she walked over, after having noticing them. Or maybe the trio of youngsters had told them that Wendy had brought a boy home. Dipper hadn't realized that they were still holding hands, until Wendy released his hand quickly, her face turning beet red. “He's a cutie”

Dipper looked away in embarrassment, and he could hear Wendy's mother laughing softly. “This is Dipper, mom. He bought me lunch today, and we went to the arcade... he's not very good at games.” Wendy giggled, which made Dipper look back towards her, and he knew there was a stupid grin on his face, and he didn't really care. 

“Hello Mrs... uhm... Wnedy's Mom?” Dipper just looked at her. He had never met her mother before, but now that he had thought about it, he was sure that he had seen her before. Maybe in a store, or around town at some function. “I'm Dipper, I'm visiting.”

“Nice to meet you Dipper. I'm Sarah,” she smiled, the lead them inside. 

AVAVA

“I think you're the first friend that Wendy has brought home, in a long time,” Wendy's mom had said, once seated, and everyone had a drink.

“Mom!” Wendy blushed again, though Dipper wasn't sure why.

“But, why did Dipper buy your lunch? You had money.” Wendy avoided eye contact, and Dipper just played with his cup. When neither of them answered, she sighed. “It was that little Robbie boy again, wasn't it? I'm tired of having to call his mother. She's always apologetic, and makes him give it back, but he's just a bad seed.”

“Dipper made him leave me alone.” Though, that hadn't been entirely true. Dipper had just been there. And Robbie hadn't listened when Dipper told him to give the money back. Maybe by just being there, Robbie hadn't tired to mess with her further.

“Well, I should thank you, Dipper. That boy has been bothering my daughter since he moved into town. He's been nothing but a problem.” Then she grinned a mischievous grin, something he would associate with older Wendy, right before she started messing with someone. “So, are you Wendy's new boyfriend?”

Why did everyone assume that he was her boyfriend. Not that he didn't like the confusion. Did Wendy have a lot of boyfriends?

“Mom!” Geez!”

“It's just that Wendy hasn't ever had a boyfriend before. And since you're the first boy she's ever brought here,” she shrugged, as Wendy made and odd gurgling chocking sound, and glared at her mother. “And... that's my cue to go finish making dinner. You are staying I hope.”

Once Wendy's mother had vanished around a corner, it took Wendy a while to look up at Dipper. Maybe she was more embarrassed than he imagined. When she did look up at him, it was plainly obvious that she was. Her face was red, a look that he was growing quite fond of.

“My mom's the same. Always trying to embarrass me. Moms.” He said in hope to make her feel better about the situation.

“Tell me about it.” She finished her drink and grabbed Dipper's arm. “C'mon, before she comes back. I can see it now... her pulling out my baby pictures.” Her face grew grim. “Not. Happening.”

Dipper didn't have much choice but to be pulled away, not that he had any arguments about the situation. So, he opted to just be pulled along to wherever it was that Wendy was taking him. He only vaguely got a chance to look around on his way down the hallway. Past a few rooms before being pulled into a room, quickly, the the door closing being him.

Clothing laid strewn across the room, and laid all over the floor, much like Mabel did in her room, and the attic they shared. Wendy owned more skirts than he imagined, maybe she became less familiar with them as she aged. He wasn't sure. Then he noticed another article of clothing on the floor, something that would look much different in the older Wendy's wardrobe. Once Wendy noticed what had caught his attention her eyes almost bugged out.

“NO, DON'T LOOK!” She almost squeaked as she started to kick the clothing and anything else in the path under her bed. Dipper, who hadn't had a chance to close his eyes, or to not look watched as her eyes darted this way and that. She sat on the edge of her bed. “Y-Y-Your didn't see that.”

“See what? No, I didn't. Not at all. I didn't see your underwear.” Dipper almost laughed at the look of embarrassed terror on her face. He sat down next to her. “Don't worry, I have sister, I have seen underwear before.”

“You have a sister?” Wendy asked, and looked quite pleased being able to change the topic. 

“Yeah, a twin sister.” Dipper could have went back to the embarrassing conversation of her underwear, but decided against it. If this Wendy was anything like the other one, which he knew she was, it might not be wise.

“That's awesome! I've never met anyone with a twin before. That's so awesome!” Wendy might have been thinking about what it would be like to have a twin, a thought that he couldn't begin to fathom. 

“Not as awesome as you...” He couldn't stop his mouth before it said it. He was trying so hard not to act all dorky like he did towards the older version of her. But he just couldn't help it. Older, or younger. He just completely adored this girl.

Then it happened. Out of no where, she leaned over to him, and her lips met his, in a small innocent kiss. The action was something he had dreamed about for most of this past year, however he wasn't ready for it. As soon as she kissed him, he fell off the edge of the bed.

“Dipper?” She peered over the edge of the bed looking down at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No... Uh... No. You just... uh... shocked me. I wasn't expecting...” Dipper stammered, before returning to his place on the bed next to Wendy. “Mind if we try that... again?” He asked hopeful.

She nodded, and ever so slowly moved closer to Dipper, her eyes closed. Dipper leaned in this time, his lips meeting against hers. This time he was able to feel exactly how soft her lips were. Was able to appreciate how warm her body was pressed against his. To say that Dipper was enjoying himself would be a complete understatement of the word. It didn't take long for their arms to become entangled with one another, kissing each other. 

“Wendy.” A voice had come, and Dipper was barely registering.

Both were too engrossed in what they were doing. Each reveling in the new sensations of the kiss.

“Wendy?” The voice came with a bit more command to it.

The two jumped apart as if the other had caught on fire. Both sets of , wide, eyes moved to the direction of where the voice had come from. Dipper's eye set on a, now, very amused looking Mrs Corduroy, who was trying to look stern. “M-Mom... uh... we were... uhm.. Just...”

“Uh, ungh...” Dippers mouth at this point wasn't able to form words properly. He didn't know if this was from shock of being caught, or if they would rather be doing what they had been doing moments before. The out of no where, the ability to articulate words came rushing back to him. “We... um... it just happened...” Or almost articulately.

“I can tell.,” She chuckled slightly, he gaze moving from one to the other. He knew that Wendy's face a red, and he was sure his was too. “But... I think that's enough for the first time. We'll have a talk later, Wendy.”

“Alright, mom.” Wendy said, at the same time Dipper responded, “Yes, Mrs Corduroy.” Then the both looked back to each other.

Wendy and her mother walked him to the door. Wendy quickly kissed his cheek before running to her room, possibly to hide from her mother, since she had just kissed a boy right in front of her. Her mother just tussled his hair a little. “Look forward to seeing you again. Have a safe walk home.”

AVAVA

He made it back to town, grinning like an idiot once he ducked behind the Shack, and counted and set the watch to sunset when he left after he left and pushed the button. Even his happy feeling couldn't stop the stomach churning feeling of going through time. 

Once he felt better he went back inside, Teen Wendy had left, and Mabel looked at him, “Where you been, Broseph?”

“Hanging out with a girl,” he said dreamily, his thoughts swimming.

“No serious Dipper, where have you been? We saw you go upstairs but when we went up there you were gone.” She eyed him with narrow eyes, “Did you use my grappling hook to get out?”

“I didn't touch your grappling hook. I guess you just didn't see me leave is all.” He started going up the stairs when Mabel grabbed his arm.

“So who's your new girlfriend?” Mabel smirked, she knew that it normally created him to get nervous and frustrated. 

“Her name is Wendy, and she kinda looks like the Wendy that works here.” It wasn't a lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth. But he would have too one day. He couldn't just leave without telling her. But he had to figure out how he would stay. 

“A real girl? No way! When do I get to meet her?” she started bouncing. Making him more tired than he was, he held her still.

“I don't know, but it's been a long day, got my first kiss, and I'm ready for bed.” He said leaving a shocked Mabel on the stairs. As he lay in bed, he didn't think about the Teen Wendy he'd thought about for so many nights. It was the Wendy his age. He knew one way or another, he'd have to make a tough choice. But right now his mind was only focused on one person.

AVAVA

The next day Dipper couldn't wait to get his work done, he cleaned up faster than ever, and even Stan gave him praise. Wendy stayed in her spot reading a magazine. 

'I wonder if she knows who I am,' he wondered to himself. 'No, she would say something.'

When he was done, he found Stan in the gift shop.

“Alright I'm done, I have a new friend I'd promise I'd meet today.” Dipper said, for the first time Wendy looked up at him.

“You're meeting someone?” Stan asked shocked, is that where you were yesterday.

“Yeah I bought her lunch, spent the day at the arcade, and met her mom.” Dipper said, not even thinking about Wendy sitting there.

“Well alright, a girl. Good going kid.” Stan said and went about his business. Once outside he went to head to the woods. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned looking right at Wendy…

“Dipper?” Wendy closed the door behind her and sat on the couch that was placed out the back door, and then patted the seat next to her. “So yesterday was the day, huh?”

“I don't k-” he started to say but was interrupted when Wendy touched his arm again.

“Look Dipp, I don't know how you managed to, but you said you were going back?” He nodded and she continued. “I don't remember you coming back. Maybe because it hasn't happened yet, or because it didn't happen in the past yet…” she looked confused, as much as he was about how this all worked. “I just wanted to say, that day those years ago, was one of the best days I ever had. I was so embarrassed, and flattered how you were so nice to me. But it can't last forever, you have to come back. And then you'll be gone from then.”

“Maybe not.” He muttered, shock filled her eyes when what he said sunk in, she went to grab him, but he had set the watch the minute he woke up, because he couldn't wait to get to see his Wendy. He pushed the button, and Teen Wendy blurred and faded, And again he blacked out… When he awake the sky above him was dark and looked like it would start raining soon, he got up and took off towards Wendy's house.


End file.
